With A Smile Comes Fear
by wolfkaiser90
Summary: The Killer7 fights the war against Kun Lan, heaven smiles....and people. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Please R&R!
1. I only dispose of the bad people

(I do not own anything pertaining Killer 7, but the situations and characters that weren't in the game I created. Keep that in mind please.)

With a Smile Comes Fear

"_You have to think to yourself for a moment: What's the one thing we learn beginning with childhood? That answer is happiness. Happiness will get you nowhere in this profession. The same with smiles. Beginning when you're a toddler you're introduced to these series of shows, books, and songs that try to make you smile and be happy about the world you live in. Those are lies. This world and everything about it is the highest level of shit God could have thrown us in. Each day it gets worse and worse, and that's why I'm here: To give smiles their true meaning. With a smile comes fear, and I intend on changing that for the entire human race."_ -_Harman Smith-_

Garcian grabbed the nearest bystander. Within one quick motion he wrapped his arm around the woman's neck and stuck his silencer against her temple. The room grew very quiet amongst the people.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you all!" Garcian's voice roared from behind his clenched teeth. "You tell me where the smiles are being bred at and who is responsible and no one gets hurt. Now I know everyone in this room knows because I got word from a _very _reliable source."

The room remained silent with the stares of the frightened people. The only sound was the woman whimpering and struggling to regain freedom from Gracian's grasp.

"Very well then." Garcian said calmly. Without hesitation he squeezed the pistol's trigger, sending the woman's brains and bits of skull upon the white marble floor.

The room quickly grew a bit louder with the gasps that the people let out quietly.

Garcian dropped the limp corpse to the floor, concerned only with keeping his white tux neat and clean. He waited until he heard the crack of the woman's head smacking against the floor to continue speaking.

"I really have no problem putting a hole through each and every one of you people." He snickered. His focus went back momentarily to the woman dead on the floor, only to make sure none of her blood was getting near his feet. He took one step back just to be sure.

"I am not a murderer," he continued. "I only dispose of the bad people. All of you people are bad people. Whether or not you guys are some of Kun Lan's little secretaries or not I have no clue, but what I do know is that you people are fighting for the same fucked up cause as his crazy ass is. I _also _know that there is mass breeding of heaven smiles somewhere. If you think that's crazy, it gets better: I know you all know where this is and who is responsible. I strongly suggest someone speaks up, cuz as far as I am concerned all of you pieces of shit need to die."

Within seconds one man a few feet away from him across the room spoke up.

"Sir I have no idea who you are or what you do, but whoever gave you information that we are breeding something called _heaven smiles_ is a liar, and that I can assure you." A smile slowly crept across the man's face.

Garcian rolled his neck, aggravated as he could possibly be.

Without warning he raised his pistol toward the man and fired one single shot straight in the man's crotch. The man slammed against the ground, holding between his bloodstained legs, screaming with agonizing pain.

"Guess what?" Gracian's voice began to get deeper with anger. "Now you have no dick, so I suggest stop being the liar and just tell me the truth before I take away your fucking head too!"

"I don't know!" the man squealed on his last breath.

Three more shots snapped through the handgun straight into the man's face. As the blood splashed across the floor and unto other people, the gasps quickly turned into screams.

"Now," Garcian said as slowly and calmly as he could bring himself to, "I will give you all ONE more chance and if I'm not satisfied I swear to whatever god there may be that I will slaughter every last one of you on single breath."

With that being said, one man stepped forth and spilled everything he knew to Garcian.

"Sir, the heaven smiles are being bred in a warehouse just a few miles from this very spot."

Garcian slowly raised his gun and pointed it steadily at the man's sweaty forehead. "A little more information would be swell." Garcian said with a glare.

The man began to shake with fear. "Of course sir..it's Warehouse 47, where they store the old books from the library that shut down decades ago. It's the only warehouse along the within miles. It's on the corner 11th and 12th street."

Garcian's gaze hardened. "Why should I trust you ?" he questioned quietly.

The man was silent.

Garcian just smiled. "Don't worry man, I believe you."

The man let an uneasy smile form across his face.

"I have just one more question and then I'll be on my way." Garcian said, still with the wicked smile between his lips. "Who is doing this?"

The man spoke up once more. "It's the Simon brothers: Arthur and Carson. Please don't tell them it was me that told you. It'd break _their heart_"

"Thank you very much." Garcian said in a satisfied tone.

Garcian pulled his tiny cell phone from his inside pocket and punched in a few numbers and then stood silent. He then turned away from the crowd of people, as if so they wouldn't over hear his conversation with person on the other end.

Garcian nodded a few times, probably said a few words, and then snapped the phone shut.

He then turned and walked a steady pace through the frightened crowd and to the exit.

Just as he lifted his hand to pushed through the double doors he turned his attention back to the crowd of people.

A huge white smile opened up on Garcian's dark complected face . "By the way.." he said. He reached inside his tidy white suit. Within seconds he yanked out a submachine gun and aimed toward the entire group of people. As soon as the weapon came into view the crowd all charged across the room with hopes of escaping Garcian.

He open fired in full automatic, mowing person after person to the ground in a pool of crimson gore. He laughed as he watched the small bloody holes form along the backs and skulls of the screaming people. He sprayed rapidly left and right until there wasn't a sound left in the room.

He put the small weapon back into his jacket and pushed through the exit.

I guess he forgot to tell them that he was going to slaughter them whether they spoke teh truth to him or not.


	2. Cheese graters are for real men

(WARNING: This chapter contains language, violence, sexual references, and an intense scene of torture)

**With A Smile Comes Fear**

PART 2

"_Cheese graters are for real men."_

_"You remember the old child hood rhyme don't ya? 'Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies. Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down!' You know what that shit really means? Well then, I'll enlighten ya: Remember a little thing that swept through Europe called the plague? Well during this epidemic, the infected people formed rosy red spots all of their bodies with a dark ring around them, hence 'Ring around the rosy'. Also, people infected with this mass killer began to stink of death, and were forced to stuff posies in their pockets to keep the stench under wraps, hence 'pocket full of posies'. Then there's 'Ashes, ashes, we all fall down.' This refers to being burned alive by the various beasts of humans that cared only for themselves and falling to the ground with death following you. Make no mistake about it my friends, this world is one fucked up place. Remember that as the children dance and play to a song about a disease that slaughtered countless innocent people!" --Coyote Smith--_

Although it took nearly all his strength, the door smashed down to the wooden plank floor like a sack of heads. He arrived right on time to catch the fucker performing his sick pleasures on one of the children. The kid's head bobbed up and down in the man's lap only for a split second after the door crashed to the floor frightening the man, the child, and the man in the corner of the room.

Before the observing man had a chance to fire of the 12 gauge slug he had in store, Dan raised his massive revolver in direct alignment with the man's torso. One shot straight to the right of the man's belly button, the second just inches above the previous, and the third straight to the throat. As Dan's shooting hand raised from the final burst of recoil the carcass lunged wildly at the shack wall behind him, painting a streak of red art as it slid to the floor.

Dan slowly regained standing stance and glared at the man. His focus flashed to the frightened child, rising up from the man's groin. The child's eyes widened as they met up with Dan's angry stare.

"Get out of here. Get somewhere safe." Dan's voice ordered.

The little girl ran as fast as her little feet would carry her out the door.

The man sitting in the chair shook frantically, unsure of what might become of him. He cautiously pulled up his pants and sat back down, awaiting the next course of action Dan would take.

Finally, after a few moments of constant pacing around the room, Dan spoke.

"I like the little set up you have in here." Dan _complimented _as he looked around the tiny shack. It apparently was a summer restaurant people could eat at while strolling along the docks for an afternoon of enjoyment.

The man sat confused and uncertain of how to reply to Dan's random choice of conversation. "Yes.." the man barely had time to let out that single word before Dan snapped.

Dan did a complete pivot around and pointed his hand cannon directly into the face. "Don't speak a single word you fucking pedophile! You like to fuck children? Huh?" Dan growled.

The man's jerked back unsteadily. He began to flinch with every slight movement Dan made. As a tear slowly slid down his cheek he spoke. "I.."

The man's words were cut off once more, this time from the explosion of a gunshot sent directly to his knee cap.

"AhHhHhHhHh!" The man squeeled. He began to mutter something in Spanish, obviously his home language due to the look of his skin tone. He grasped his thigh, trying vigorously to stop the blood from oozing out of the open veins and vessels that dangled from his now partialy severed leg. Dan grinned, watching the man struggle to keep from slipping into shock. The more the man wiggled around, the more it became evident that the only thing keeping his leg from falling to the floor were small bits of skin, flesh, and what remained of the knee of his pants.

Dan looked straight into the man's squinting eyes. "If you want things to go well when you wake up, make sure you have a smile on your face."

The man slowly slipped into darkness.

The scene was set. The look on the man's awakening face brought joy to Dan's thoughts of what was to come. The setting sun was shining in ever so beautifully right onto the man's position on the chair. You could hear the waves smacking against the beach below just faintly enough to give the setting a serene taste to it.

"There you are sleepy head! You've been out for..oh..just over two hours now. Any dreams?" Dan said with a tone of excitement.

The man just sat, unsure of anything, and still a little dazed from the recent nap.

"It's alright," Dan began once again. "You don't have to answer. I just wanted to let you know that if you notice anytime soon that you can't move, it's because I bound you to the chair with some rope I found down in one of those cupboards. Oh! Also, I tied up your leg so you wouldn't be leaking your bloody mess all over the floor."

The man attempted to move, I guess just to make sure Dan wasn't fibbing, and sure enough he wasn't. He wasn't kidding about the rope around his now completely severed leg, which Dan had taken the authority of tearing the rest of the way off and throwing it upon the man he had shot earlier.

Dan stood up from the floor slowly, stretching his arms and legs. He walked slowly over to the center of attention, the 'beauty' of the room.

Dan looked at him, puzzled. "I didn't catch your name."

The man spit out his answer. "Carlos Simon. My brothers..."

"I don't give a fuck about your brothers you son of a whore. I came today to ask you one single question. I'll get it out of the way right now that there's a hard way of doing this and a _very _simple way. The simple way: Just fucking tell me. The hard way, however: I get the answer out of you _however_ I want."

Carlos's eyes darted left to right, afraid to go on any further. Sweat began to drip wildly down his face and unto his bare chest.

"Ok Carlos. I don't want to know who is doing this or where they're doing this because my friend is already checking into that for me, but what I do want to know is WHY they are doing this and HOW. Of course by '_this_' you know I mean the breeding of the thing I hate most: Those fucking heaven smiles. So...why, and how Carlos?"

Carlos obviously valued his life because he answered the first question in an instant.

"These _people_...it is their job now! They were appointed by Kun Lan himself as **reanimators! **Kun Lan can't turn everyone into his minions himself, so he forces people to do it for him!Their job is to breathe _new life _into people! The people can be dead or alive, it doesn't matter. This way, Kun Lan can turn people into the smiles faster! Their are factories all over the fucking place keeping the bodies of the dead warm for the breeding process, and their are camps keeping the live people alive to become hosts! I SWEAR THAT'S THE TRUTH!"

"Wow! I am impressed Carlos. You still failed to answer my one question: How?" Dan stated calmly.

Carlos hesitated. "Please, don't make me do this..I promise you I won't help with it anymore!" he wept.

"Answer the question Carlos." Dan said, aggravation beginning to set in on him.

Carlos remained silent, biting his lower lip.

"Okay, you chose the hard way."

Dan walked to the counter behind Carlos, out of his view. Carlos could here metal objects clanging about. About half a minute later Dan came back into view of his hostage.

Dan held his hands behind his back and began to speak.

"I gotta know, Carlos. When you fuck those kids, does it make you feel like a man?"

"...No.." Carlos whispered.

"And when you torture them with your knives and what not, do you feel like a man then?"

"..NO!.." Carlos cried out.

"Good Carlos, I didn't think so." Dan pulled his hands out from behind his back and revealed it to Carlos.

"Cheese graters are for real men. If you want to torture someone it works best if you use something no one would use in the same situation. It just brings life to the scene Carlos."

The grater shined as the sunlight shined off of its surface onto Carlos's chest.

Dan swiftly jumped onto Carlos's lap, straddling his blood stained pants, and pressed the cheese grater against his sweat glistening chest.

"You had to choose the hard way didn't you Carlos?" Dan roared, spitting on his victim's face.

Dan pressed the grater as hard as he could and pulled down ever so slowly.

Carlos began to yelp with unimaginable pain as the grater sliced through his skin. He could feel his warm flesh slowly being introduced to the air. Blood slid down his chest and onto Dan's clothing. The hairs of his chest began clumping within the holes of the sharp tool, forcing Dan to yank harder and harder to get the skin to slide through. When strands of skin were hanging in approximately six inch curls Dan stopped.

"Ready to answer?" Dan sighed.

Carlos was panting for breath after his horrendous screams.

"Fine, don't answer." Dan said childishly.

He tore the grate from that part of his skin and turned it sideways and went to work on a new part of Carlos's chest. Dan scraped away at the fresh, uncut skin, turning it into the bloody pulp he intended it to be. He scraped until he came to the previous gashes from the grater and the scraped over those, making the intersections of the tidy lines gush with blood and clumps of hair.

Carlos continued his untamed howl of pain. Dan stopped for a moment.

"Answer the question you piece of shit!"

Carlos still only moaned and rolled his neck in agony.

Dan shrugged his shoulders, and went at it one final time.

He pulled the grater down slowly and the began going over the same spot over and over again. He scraped and scraped, blood squirting upon his chest and face. He went on for a number of seconds until the gashes revealed Carlos's insides...

As Carlos's squeels gradually came down to gasps for breath, he answered Dan's question slowly.

"They lay..the eggs. In the people..they lay them. The dead bodies are kept warm..so..so..the eggs can..hatch. The live..people..take less..time to hatch them." Carlos spat out slowly, trying to make sense with his slurred words.

Dan hopped up from the fleshy, gory mess that was now Carlos Simon. He wiped the strands of skin of his wrists and shirt and then wiped his blood drenched face off on his sleeve.

"Thanks Carlos, your help is greatly appreciated." Dan said joyfully.

He dropped the flesh covered cheese grater to the floor and grabbed his revolver of the counter.

"Unfortunately for you, you're of no use to me any longer."

Dan blasted two rounds into Carlos's remaining leg, severing it completely and sending it flopping to the floor in the puddle of mucus and gore. Carlos began the same ear piercing scream as before. Dan pointed the gun to his head and squeezed the trigger.

'_CLICK'_

"Oops! Out of ammo!" Dan snickered with surprise.

He stood up straight and dug in his pockets. Carlos just stared, his eyes blinking the blood out of them. Dan dug for another moment or two, and then found what he was looking for.

He snapped the revolver's warm cylinder open and dropped one shot inside one of the six empty slots.

"Sorry to keep you waiting buddy." Dan _apologized_.

He raised his gun to Carlos's head one last time and sent Carlos's thought's memories, and fucked up ideas for the future to the wall behind him (along with giblets of skull).

"See ya in hell!" Dan yelled back to the destroyed body of his victim as he walked out the door and into the sunlight.

"It'll be a damn shame if Garcian already knew all that shit." Dan laughed to himself.

**(Chapter 3 will come based on reviews. Thank you, and please post your comments GOOD or BAD about my story!)**


End file.
